Duck Life 3 Evolution (2004 Video Game)
Duck Life 3: Evolution Is The Third Video Game In The Duck Life Video Game Series. It Was Released in 2004 For XBOX, PlayStation 2, GameCube, PSP, and Nintendo DS. Story You Get A Newspaper Saying: FARMER INVENTS GENETICALLY MODIFIED DUCKS Ducks can now be bred to become specialized for a certain skill. Duck at the news. A new breed of duck racing is here. When You Press X (A), The Farmer Says: Ah! So you heard about my modified ducks? Well take your pick! They Are 4 Different Eggs At The Start. Egg 1: Strength Duck Egg 2: Athletic Duck Egg 3: Flying Duck Egg 4: Swimming Duck Use D-Pad or Left Stick (Left Analog Stick) (Thumb Joystick) To Select A Egg. Then Press X (A). There Are 3 Different Leagues. AMATEUR, ADVANCED and PROFESSIONAL. AMATEUR AMATEUR Is The Starting League. Location: GrassLand Training Running Training You use the X (A) to jump. Try to collect coins and avoid rolling objects and Bouncy Tennis Ball. If you get hit by a object, the training is over. Flying Training You use the up and down on your D-Pad to change your directions. Try to collect coins and avoid obstacles. If you get hit by an obstacle, touch water, or get tired and fall down, the training is over. Swimming Training You use X (A) to jump, Triangle (Y) to dive, and left and right to move. Try to collect coins and avoid obstacles. If you get pushed off screen by an obstacle, the training is over. Climbing Training You use the left and right on your D-Pad to jump between the canyon. Try to collect coins and avoid ledges. If you get pushed off screen by a ledge, the training is over. ADVANCED ADVANCED Is The Second League. Location: London Advanced Training Running Training You use the X (A) to jump. Try to collect coins and avoid rolling objects and Bouncy Tennis Ball. If you get hit by a object, the training is over. Flying Training You use the up and down on your D-Pad to change your directions. Try to collect coins and avoid Buildings. Watch For Arrows. If you get hit A Building, Fall Of The Screen or get tired and fall down, the training is over. Swimming Training You use X (A) to jump, Triangle (Y) to dive, and left and right to move. Try to collect coins and avoid obstacles. If you get pushed off screen by an obstacle, or Hit Spikes, the training is over. Climbing Training You use the left and right on your D-Pad to jump between the building. Try to collect coins and avoid ledges. If you get pushed off screen by a ledge, the training is over. PROFESSIONAL PROFESSIONAL Is The Last League. Location: Easter Island Pro Training Running Training You use the X (A) to jump. Try to collect coins and avoid objects. If you get pushed off the screen by a object, the training is over. Flying Training You use the up and down on your D-Pad to change your directions. Try to collect coins and avoid obstacles. If you get hit by an obstacle, touch water, or get tired and fall down, the training is over. Swimming Training You Hold X (A) To Go Up. Let Go Of The Button To Go Down. If You Touch A Cave Wall, the training is over. Climbing Training You use the left and right on your D-Pad to jump between the canyon. Try to collect coins and avoid ledges. Use Up To Climb Faster, Down To Climb Slower. If you get pushed off screen by a ledge, or Touch Lava, the training is over. Champion Duck Lair After You Beat All The Races On PROFESSIONAL League, A Portal Opens. Press X (A) On The Portal To Enter It. After You Enter It, You Duck Becomes Supreme! The Last Race With The Champion Duck Has Domo Kuns. Press Square (X) On Them To Shoot Them and Stopping From Blocking Your Way. If You Win The Last Race, You Are The Champion and Unlock Throne Room! You Do Arcade Training With Professional League Ducks and The Supreme Duck. Gallery Duck Life 3 PlayStation 2.jpg|PlayStation 2 Cover Duck Life 3 GameCube.jpg|Nintendo GameCube Cover Duck Life 3 PSP.jpg|PSP Cover Duck Life 3 DS.jpg|Nintendo DS Cover Category:Games Category:Xbox Games Category:PlayStation 2 Games Category:GameCube Games Category:PlayStation Portable Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:DuckLife Games Category:Video Games